The present invention relates to a split inner ring for an adjustable guide blade arrangement of a turbomachine, a turbomachine, in particular a gas turbine, preferably an aircraft engine, having an adjustable guide blade system with such an inner ring, as well as a method for assembling such an inner ring.
Turbomachines having adjustable guide blade systems are known according to our DE 10 2006 024 085 A1, whose adjustable guide blades are mounted in an inner ring, which can be split crosswise and/or lengthwise. The ring segments of the split inner ring are screwed together or elastically braced. Subsequently, bearing bushes are introduced from radially inside into the inner ring in order to mount the guide blades.